


The Ropes of Pleasure and Pain

by PepsiGo



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Robots, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rope Bondage, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: Optimus thinks it was trap, but to Megatron, It was an invitation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Grabs Popcorn at sits down with all of you reading*
> 
> Me: Shhh! The Movie is starting!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Optimus ran faster and faster, Megatron's bullets tried to keep up with his speed. Dodging them all, he transformed into his vehicle mode. As he sped of, Megatron was finding it difficult to make his aim. So he decided he would make a trap. As Optimus reached the Human Woods, he scanned the place. No Civilians. 

He transformed and continued walking on foot. His first priority was to take out Megatron. 

But it felt like something was keeping him from doing it. He sighed. "I shouldn't worry about that now", He said. Then he fell down. "Scap", He said as ropes were tied on him. 

One was covering his mouth, two were tying his servos above his head, two were spreading his legs and another one was chaining his neck to the dirt wall below. 

 

Megatron flew down. "Hook, line and sinker". Optimus tried to say something, but the rope wouldn't let him. He mentally cursed himself. He was so distracted that he fell in a trap. Megatron chuckled. "How does it feel to be taken down by a awesome warrior Prime?", He said provoking him to try to break free. 

Optimus said a little muffled, "I can break these ropes!". "You can't break those ropes". Soon he tired himself out. Megatron yawned. 

Optimus said muffled, "You win Megatron. What do you want?". Megatron who heard said, "Nothing much...Just your seals". Optimus nodded but then realized what he agreed to. 

Before he could protest, Megatron ripped his interface panel open. Then a soft 'click' was heard as Megatron's interface panel opened up. 

Optimus tried to Transform but it didn't work. 

Then he felt something soft enter him. He moaned a little then tried to the next one back as his cheeks turned red. 

As Megatron bucked his hips, he placed Optimus on top of him as lubricant began running down his silver thighs. 

Optimus moaned at this and his body screamed for more. "Liking it Prime? Heh I would have never thought you were immune to this. Such a dirty Autobot". 

That voice. It wrapped around Optimus like the ropes. It was so...seductive. He just wanted to hear it a little more... He arched his back a little. There was so much pleasure...and pain. 

Soon Megatron took Optimus off. Optimus who was confused try to say something but it was too muffled because he was also panting. 

"I don't think I should overload in you yet. I wanna hear you beg for it", Megatron said as he removed the rope from Optimus's mouth. 

"Now, what do you say?...", Megatron said. "Please", Optimus said whispering. "I can't hear you", Megatron said teasingly. "Please", Optimus said but this time a little louder. "What was that?", Megatron said cupping his own audios. "PLEASE I NEED IT!", Optimus sceamed. "Much better", Megatron said as he laid down made Prime ride him once more. 

A couple of groons later, Megatron overloaded in Optimus. "Don't overload until you feel my transfluids deep inside you", He said almost as a warning. Optimus bit his lip. 

Once that was through, he overloaded. Then Megatron got up and took Prime off him. Then he stuck something up him. "A Plug?", He asked. "Yep. So none of my transfluids can escape", Megatron replied. 

Then he cut the ropes and carried Optimus bridal style back to the entrance to the city. 

"Thanks Megatron", Optimus said Megatron let him down and his feet stepped onto the cemented ground. "Least I could do", He said as he pulled Optimus in for a kiss. 

"Maybe we should do that again?", Megatron said breaking apart the kiss. Optimus gave him a hard glare. "Maybe", was all he could say. 

As Optimus transformed and sped away, Megatron chuckled. Oh, they will do it again. Soon. Very, Very Soon. 

~The End?~

**Author's Note:**

> Guy: WHY THE LADY BODY STILL HERE WHERE THE AMBALAMB AT?!?!
> 
> Me: *On the floor dying of a nosebleed*


End file.
